


Lusting Lines

by dragonfreak91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Lust, Other, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic, hermione-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfreak91/pseuds/dragonfreak91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself in a situation she's never been in before. Her logic normally prevails so that these things don't happen. This is what happens when you ignore your head and start only listening to feelings. She was happy, had a good life, so why was she trying to fill a hole with someone else? Post Hogwarts light side won, before Epilogue. Inspired by the song "High Hopes In Velvet Ropes" by "The Cab".</p><p>Warning: Flirting, cheating, alcohol consumption, bad decisions, and lust. Don't read if these warnings may cause a trigger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusting Lines

No amount of reasons could excuse her behaviour and she knew that. That logical reasoning only ever caught up with her after she had done what she shouldn’t. She should be happy; she finally had the life she’d wanted after the war… right? So why was she doing something so shameful she could barely explain it to herself?

Hermione was dancing and drinking in Club PURE as she could definitely use some Pure Unadulterated Raw Entertainment like the club name stood for. This was how everything went to hell and became oh so confusing, one evening dancing at a club. It was rather late in the evening but all she wanted to do was drink away how upset she was about her boyfriend’s lack of emotions about her awful day at work.

**Baby, take it off.**

**Checkered thighs on a pretty pawn, this vicious velvet ain't enough.**

**So baby, make a move,**

**My neon eyes are set on you, the devil's language tastes of lust.**

When she saw Draco Malfoy in the club she was shocked but found herself drawn towards him like a moth to a flame. She reached the dance floor and he didn’t even seem to notice her presence yet still danced with her. After a couple of spins and twists he smiled at her and they felt like they were the only two people in the room. Heading back over to the bar and getting more drinks, it became clear that they both were getting quite drunk.

She didn’t plan on being friends with Malfoy but his name had been cleared and near the end of the battle of Hogwarts his family turned sides to assist Harry and take down Voldemort. After his hearing he spoke to her and said how he was sorry for the way he behaved during Hogwarts and re-introduced himself, it was an unspoken truce that made them acquaintances. It was a nice change of pace after all the devastation of the war.

**Tell me what can I say to make your body come this way?**

**We're only two in a crowded room where others fade away.**

**It's only a crime if I get caught (only if I, If I get caught),**

**It's only a line if it gets bought.**

The flirting started, neither fully remembering when it all started, only that they enjoyed the attention the other was giving them. Lines blurring between right and wrong but Hermione didn’t care tonight, if only to keep him saying things like that to her. It was only after the night ended and she walked out of the club into the cold air that realisation hit her. She’d flirted the night away with Draco Malfoy… maybe she’d had too much alcohol yes that must be it. Returning home and forgetting about the incident until she bumped into him at work a week later.

She’d forgotten all about that night so when she ran into Draco literally bowling them over, she expected his usual cool demeanour to surface again. Instead of a snide comment she received a teasing comment and a flirtatious look which made her insides spark and her knees get weak. Returning back with a flirt and a parting greeting she continued on her way, she managed to get a whole floor away before the situation hit her that she had just flirted with him again. Must be the paint fumes as they had been painting that hallway earlier that day, yeah that had to be the reason this time.

 

* * *

 

Ron finally gained an emotional range greater than a teaspoon. He had matured over these few months of Hermione acting strangely. She was being more forward about their relationship, insisting on hand holding in public, smothering him in kisses and constantly reminding him of her love for him. It didn’t make sense to him as ever since the battle at Hogwarts he thought they’d made it clear they were together forever and that it was the best love ever.

**I woke up 12:05, I left that room with no goodbye,**

**And now I'm on my way back home.**

**It's not that your lipstick failed,**

**But girl I was just born to bail,**

**I do it better on my own.**

\------ Ron Weasley’s Point Of View ------

That night Hermione came home at 12:30AM, I had waited up for her all night and was in the kitchen making a warm milk drink before considering I’d just go to bed without her. She came stumbling in the door landing in the entrance foyer with a loud crash, well at least there was no-one for her to wake up. My anger boiled as I thought more on her strange behaviour before I stormed into the entrance hall to confront her.

“What do you THINK you are doing?” My voice only rose slightly above a dangerous whisper as her head turned towards me so quickly I thought her neck might break. Her eyes widened in surprise, “Well Miss Granger?” I knew it was a cheap shot but she always responded better when she thought she was back in school and in trouble. She squeaked and started to stand, “Ahh, I wasn’t expecting you up so late, don’t you have that important quidditch practice early?” My eyes flashed dangerously before I snarled out, “Just what have you done tonight? You reek of alcohol, been out drinking again… who is it you’ve been fucking then?”

Again a cheap shot, I knew she would never cheat on me, we were made for each other, but I was too pissed off about her stupidly confusing behaviour this past month that I didn’t care. That had to be what she was doing, it wasn’t work as they closed at 7pm, even if she walked from walk to home she’d be home by 8:30 and instead it is 12 bleeding 30 in the morning that she stumbles in smelling of alcohol.

**It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take.**

**It's the same game I play 'till the bend,**

**The bend becomes the break.**

“Ron, please you know I’d never do that to you. I, I needed some space, some time…” She started but I refused to let her finish her lie. “I don’t want to hear any more lies from your mouth tonight, go to bed, I’ll take the couch since I’ve got to get ready for work soon anyway.” When it looked like she was about to protest, I lifted my hand and pointed to the bedroom “NOW!”

 ------ Hermione Granger’s Point Of View ------

I thought hard that night, it was the night our relationship really started to fall apart. Instead of doing what I should do, stay at home and try to patch up our relationship, I just couldn’t stay in that house not with accusations hanging in the air so I went where I felt wanted, beautiful, and dare I say it, loved. Running out of the home with the same clothes on, I think Ron heard the door open and close but he didn’t follow me; I went back to the club I had been at with Draco somehow I knew he would still be there.

Draco, when had I started to refer to him as Draco in my thoughts, was still in the club dancing and looking absolutely sinful in his black jeans and silky green low cut top. “What brings you back here gorgeous?” He whispers in my ear as we move to a more private area. It was in that moment that everything came out; I burst into tears full on crying my heart out. The ache I felt in my heart lessened as I cried harder than I had in a long while, once I had composed myself he offered a tissue to get my streaky makeup off. My smile was watery and I leaned closer to him, why did his lips have to look so damn kissable?

He pulled away and reminded me how I had Ron sleeping at home that he wouldn’t get involved since we were together. I had half a mind to lie to Draco, tell him that we’d broken up, anything to get him to kiss me, hold me, and love me. Oh how the good have fallen… What I felt for Draco was more intense than what I felt for Ron, maybe that was because it was lust. I felt like a harlot for even considering doing something that would hurt my boyfriend. Yet that guilt I felt didn’t stop me from flirting back with Draco when he suggested I go to bed.

\------ Third Person Point Of View ------

Hermione knew her relationship with Ron was damaged; she still loved him though, and was willing to make things work between them again. Draco continued to flirt with her, she realised eventually after talking to Harry that he wanted a chance at being with her, well so long as she wasn’t with Ron.

**The devil's language tastes of lust, it's only a line if it gets bought.**

She was supposed to be happy and in a funny way… she finally was. The attention Draco gave her while shameful and wrong was developing because she felt wanted and loved in a way Ron didn’t give her. Screw logic and what society said, she was going to be happy. First she was going to stop abusing alcohol every time she had an issue at work. Then she’d address these relationship issues.

**Author's Note:**

> The tag for "cheating" is in case people find flirting with someone else while in a relationship as cheating. I do not condone cheating, if you are having issues with your partner(s) talk with them before doing something you will likely regret. Thank you for reading this plot bunny that attacked me the other night!


End file.
